Saving Bruce
by MMandLBfan
Summary: Can Selina save Bruce from his kidnappers or will Bruce find his own way? rated T for mild language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Gotham story so don't hate just tell me what needs improving thx.**

 **Chapter 1**

Alfred's POV

I haven't gotten a bit of sleep since Master Bruce's eh..umm...vacation yeah vacation.

But I'm sure if anything happened to Master Bruce Ms. Kyle would let me know.

It's been two months how much more time does Master Bruce need? You know what I'm

setting a date...a date of when I'll go look for him. One week from now I'm gonna go look for

Master Bruce.

 **1 week later**

"Ugh where did I leave my bloody keys." I look around the house for a little while and I here

one of the windows open. I turn around and Ms. Kyle is standing right in the Library.

"What are you doing here is Master Bruce alright?"

"He's fine I'm just picking up some more books for him he's read all the ones he's got." Ms. Kyle said

"Oh ok why didn't he come with you?"

"He was afraid you wouldn't let him go back to the city. And his face is kinda beat up"

Ms. Kyle said

"What?!"

"Relax Alfred Bruce sure can take a punch." Ms. Kyle said

"Really?"

"Yeah he got the crap beat out of him but he didn't go down."

"Well I guess everything I've shown him is paying off eh?"

"Yeah I guess so. Do you have anything to eat?" Ms. Kyle said

"Well I was heading out but I suppose I can make up some grub.

"Ok I've got nowhere else to be." Ms. Kyle said as she headed to the kitchen

"What would you like to eat?"

"Wait I get to choose?" Ms. Kyle said excitedly

"Yeah sure what will it be?"

"Um...how..about tuna? Ms. Kyle said

"Why you are a cat aren't you. It'll be about 10 minutes."

"Ok while you're doing that I'm gonna pick out some books." Ms. Kyle said as she headed toward the library

Selina's POV

 _Alfred's being a little to nice to me what's he up to_? I thought as I walked into the library

 _It's probably nothing but I'll ask him a few questions._ Wants I found all the books I need and

` Alfred said the food was done I headed to the kitchen.

"So Alfred where were you going when I came in?"

"Oh um I was going to get the car washed." Alfred said as he avoided eye contact

"You know what I think? I think you were going out to look for Bruce. Am I right?

"What no Master Bruce told me not to look for him." Alfred said

"mm hmm yeah sure." I said sarcastically while eating my tuna sandwich

"I assure you Ms. Kyle I wasn't." Alfred lied

"Ok sure keep believing that." I said walking toward the window and hopping out

Alfred's POV

 _ugh that one..that one's a pain in my bum. Should I still go look for Master Bruce now that I know he's alright? You know what I'll just let him come home on his own time. It sounds like_

 _Master Bruce is taking care of himself alright._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Selina's POV**

Wants I left Wayne Manor. I headed toward an abandoned warehouse where me and Bruce were

staying. When I got there I noticed the door was open and I was sure I closed it when I left. I

pulled out my Grey switch blade freshly sharpened and I take short quiet steps one after the other. I look around the first floor and see nothing but when I look closer I see some blood droplets. I take a closer look at the blood droplets it looked like a blood trail going out the door. I walk up the steps to the second floor and I still see the blood trail. When I got to the top of the stairs I see what looks like a note. I walk slowly toward the note and picked it up. It was light blue and had a red wax seal to keep the envelope closed. I cut the top of the envelope and took out the note and it said "If you want to see Bruce Wayne alive again you will deliver 2 billion dollars to to the old abandoned bridge within 2 days or you will never see Bruce Wayne again come alone we have eyes everywhere."

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Selina put her hand over her mouth and her eyes started to water tears started running down her face. she leaned against a thick support beam and slid down the beam to the floor crying. As she sat there crying over the fact Bruce could be dead. She pulled herself together got up wiped the tears off her face and headed toward Wayne Manor.

 **Bruce's POV**

I see nothing I just hear voices one of them said "Hey I think the kid is waking up."

One of the men yanked the hood off my head violently and a burst of bright light hurt my eyes

"Can we cut off one of his fingers as payback for breaking my nose?" one of the men said while

holding a knife close to my hand that was tied down. "No" said one of the men as he dug through my wallet and took 300$ "If you're going to kill me just do it already."

"Kill you? no no no you see you have no used to us dead you're gonna make us rich." the man said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Selina's POV**

I dash through the narrows as fast as I can and cut a sharp left into a more civilized part of Gotham. I keep running until I reach the Wayne Manor gate. I vault over the gate and run toward Wayne Manor. I knock on the door as hard as I can and non stop. Alfred opens the door "Ah decided to use the door I see Ms. Kyle." Alfred said jokingly with his dish washing gloves on

"Now is not the time Alfred we've got bigger problems. I said while handing him the note

"Where the bloody hell did you get this Ms. Kyle?" Alfred said as he read the note with a worried look on his face

"I found it in the place me and Bruce were staying and I don't know what to do." I said worryingly as Alfred finished reading the note

Alfred went up stairs to his room pulled a briefcase out from under his bed and opened it. Their were a bunch of guns inside the briefcase he pulled out a couple of pistols. He gave me one and asked if I knew how to use it.

"You don't grow up on the streets without knowing how to use a gun." I said as I looked at the corner of his room and saw a whip. "Hey what's that?" I asked while walking over to it and for some reason I just felt drawn to it. "It's something you're not suppose to touch." Alfred said with that smug look on his face

"Ok lets go." Alfred said while handing me a bullet proof vest. But wants he was out of the room I grabbed the whip and stuck it in my jacket pocket. I hopped out the window and caught up with Alfred.

"So what's the plan?" I said as Alfred put in the code to open the gate

"Well for one we need to come up with one and then wait two days." Alfred said

"Wait you don't have a plan!?" I said as we got into a car Alfred keeps hidden

"No" Alfred said like nothing was wrong and like we had all the time in the world

"Then where are we going?" I asked

"To get some ammo and some more powerful guns." Alfred said as we drove to the gun store

 **Bruce's POV**

My face was even more beat up then before and I was unconscious. I woke up by a bucket of water being tossed in my face. One of the men said "Wakey wakey you little rich bitch." I woke up to only be

punched again. "You better hope your friends bring that money cause if they don't you're a dead rich bitch." but what they didn't know was there was a loose nail in the chair I was sitting in and I was cutting the rope that I was tied down with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **2 days later**

 **Selina's POV**

"What do you mean I'm not coming are you insane?" I said angerly to Alfred as I tried to open the car door which he had locked. Alfred rolled down the passenger side window a little bit so I could here him. "You're not coming and that's final." Alfred said not knowing he was making a big mistake.

"Why do you think they left the note where me and Bruce were staying huh? Exactly you don't know maybe if they don't see me there they will just kill Bruce Did you think of that?" I asked just trying to get him change his mind. "I'm sorry Ms. Kyle but you're to unpredictable" Alfred said as he rolled up the window and drove off. "YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!." I screamed as Alfred's car got further and further away. "UGGH that stupid idiot doesn't know what he's doing." I said while kicking a trash can with anger.

 **Alfred's POV**

I didn't want to leave Ms. Kyle behind but she's a loose cannon and that's the last thing we need.

I need to just get to the bridge, get Master Bruce, and go home that is if he'll let me take him home. Master Bruce can be very stubborn just like his father if he sets his mind to it he will not give up I guess it's in the genes.

 **Bruce's POV**

I started cutting at the rope that held me down with the loose nail that was sticking out of the chair. I was so focused on cutting the rope that I didn't hear the two men coming and they saw me cutting the rope. "HEY! what the hell do you think you're doing huh? As soon as the man said that I got my ropes free. I grabbed the nail out of the chair and shoved it right in the mans eye. As he screamed in pain and blood poured from his eye I picked up the chair and slammed it on the other mans head. By the time they recovered I was gone and running back to Wayne Manor. I ran for maybe six miles before I started to see anything familiar. I was about to enter the Narrows hoping to find Selina for like a security export or something. I looked behind me and saw a old black car it was the same one owned by my kidnappers when they captured me. I started running as fast as I could and they started shooting at me so I dove into an alley for cover but it was a dead end I looked back and the car was about to dive into the alley. I heard one of the men say "Let's squish him like a bug." and they drove full speed at me.

 **Selina's POV**

I heard shooting outside my other hideout I looked out the window and saw a kid that looked a lot like Bruce. I ran to the roof and saw him run into an alley that everyone knows is a dead end and I thought to myself yep that's definitely Bruce. I ran as fast as I could to the roof beside the alley and jump to the fire escape dropping the ladder down just in time to save Bruce before he got squashed. As he climbed up the ladder they started shooting at us and I saw blood burst from Bruce's leg. I don't think he knew he got shot at the time his adrenalin was to high to feel pain. We got to the roof and started running and then the pain of Bruce getting shot started to kick in and he fell down as the men got on the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Bruce's POV**

The pain was unreal it was the worst physical pain I've ever felt. Blood was pouring from my leg. I was just lying there barely hearing Selina yell at me to get up knowing this could be the end. "BRUCE GET UP PLEASE!" Selina yelled but I just couldn't move my leg. The guys approached us and I think they were out of bullets cause they didn't shoot at us. Selina pulled out her switch blade and was ready to attack. I felt completely useless just lying there and not being able to help. But Selina is used to being by herself I mean she's lived on streets for years. I looked over and saw Selina stab a guys stomach in a place that won't kill him but hurt him alot. I take of my scarf and tighten it around my thy. After I got my leg to stop bleeding as badly I looked over and saw Selina about ready to get stabbed. I pull out my knife and the it at the man it hits him right in the hand that he was holding the knife with. The knife hit the floor and Selina knocked him out cold.

 **Selina's POV**

Holy crap Bruce just saved my life. "So what part of the body was you aiming for? I asked and to my surprise he said "The hand"

"Bull crap" I responded while I helped him get up

"What? Its the truth" he said as I helped him walk. My hideout wasn't to far and I had a first aid kit so I had to get him there. Then Bruce just collapsed he wasn't moving but he had a pulse but it was very faint. As much as I didn't want to I had to find a cop. I looked down from the building and saw Jim Gordon. Why did it have to be Jim Gordon but I guess I can't be picky right now "HEY JIM UP HERE!" I yelled to get his attention

"Selina? what are you doing here?" he asked looking surprised that I even spoke to him

"No time get up here Bruce has been shot and he's not responding." I told him while dropping down a fire escape ladder. Jim dropped his burger and climbed up the ladder and we ran to Bruce.

"How did this happen?" Jim asked as he checked for Bruce's pulse with a concerned look on his face.

"He needs a blood transfusion and fast." Jim said as called in for backup

"Selina what blood type are you? Jim asked how was I supposed to know what blood type I am. Yeah I got my blood tested when I went to juvey but I don't remember. "I..I don't know." I replied

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating for I hope to get a chapter out every week but no promises. I would like to thank you all for the support. I think we have 4 followers of the story and 2 favorites and almost 500 views I would like some more reviews though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Bruce's POV**

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I at first thought it was my alarm clock and it was all a dream but when I opened my eyes I realized it was a heart monitor. I sat up in my hospital bed and saw Alfred and Selina in chairs Selina was asleep and Alfred was reading a newspaper. "What happened?" I asked Alfred put down his news paper and Selina woke up. "Well we were hoping you would tell us." Alfred replied without even a hello or anything.

"I..I can't remember...wait...wait it's coming back to me now." I said while trying to remember

"Good cause I wanna know how you escaped cause I don't believe you escaped on your own." Selina said with a smirk on her face

"Ha...ha very funny." I said sarcastically with a smile on my face

"Yeah yeah yeah get on with it what happened to you." Alfred said as he was losing patients

"Alright alright, so I was at the warehouse waiting for Selina to get back with the books and I got tired so I took a nap. I don't know how long I slept but I woke up hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. I got up and when one of the guys got up the steps I punched him in the face as hard as I could. I broke his nose so he was unfocused but then the other guy came up and he was big he picked me up and slammed me to the ground. I got the wind knocked out of me and then he started kicking me for a little bit then he just kicked my head and everything went blank. I woke up tied to a chair and got beat up for two days but their was a loose nail so I cut my ropes stabbed the nail in a guys eye and hit the other guy with a chair and ran. Then Selina saved me from getting squashed and the rest I think you already know." No words were spoken for a couple seconds cause they were stunned of what I had done.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Selina said as she gave me a hug and left the room

"Yeah well I think that's enough excitement for the week eh?" Alfred said jokingly

"No kidding." I said as I laid back down knowing I would never forget this experience ever.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you all who stuck with the story and favorited the story for reading if you enjoyed the story let me know down in the reviews and again thank you. BYE!**


End file.
